


Ants

by Inori (Inkcache)



Series: Dear Connor [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Body Horror, Do I tag this as body horror?, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, do yall care about ant death? i dont, fuck that its just ants, no beta we die like men, the ants are dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkcache/pseuds/Inori
Summary: Hank and Connor investigate an abandoned warehouse, that is infested with ants.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Dear Connor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Ants

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago we had this really awful ant problem. My brother decided to sprinkle one of those ant/pest killing powders on an 'apparently' very teeny hole that looked like it could possibly be a home to ants. We never expected it to legit explode with ants squirming and dying all around the room with the next 3 MINUTES. The entire room's floor was covered in ant bodies...
> 
> Anyways so yeah, here's a story based loosely off of a true story.

Hank gasped in shock as he turned on his flashlight. Amid the darkness of the abandoned warehouse, light barely penetrated through the black mass squirming and tittering on the floor. Despite the offending scene, Connor still marched forward, forcing Hank to do the same.

That didn’t mean that Hank did comment on every scrutinizing insect that tried to climb him. He could’ve sworn that with every step he took, there was a massive crunch underneath, along with several ants rushing to cover his feet. Some had probably managed to wrangle inside of his shoes, considering how he could start to feel prickly inside. Thank god for his socks, although he wasn’t sure how long it would stand as a barrier. 

Just seeing the little creatures made him shudder with goosebumps. Either if it was his own mind tricking him into feeling the ghosts of all those ants, or if they were actually there - Hank really couldn’t tell. All he could see was vast blackness. Was there a nest somewhere nearby spawning all these critters?

“Connor, how the hell do these not bother you?!” To hell with Hank’s screams alerting everyone of their presence. Connor looked so confident while walking over them, it was  _ bothering him! _

“You mean the ants? No.”

_ crunch! _

“The perks of being an android..”

_ crunch! _

Hank was tip-toeing over the hoards of ants. He swore he saw a millipede slither among them, but refused to believe his eyes. The lack of light made it even more awful. The warehouse was so tightly shut, that even though it was a clear sunny day outside, not even a single glimmer of light crept in through any holes. 

There was an odd thing about the place. The more ants there were, the more his nose twitched as he picked on the intense rancid smell in the air. Like as if some trash had been left to decay for too long, and something had died on it. His insides cringed in disgust, though the smell wasn’t as bad to make him nauseous. Whatever it was, it wasn’t anything near to smelling a dead body.

“Tell me, aren’t your sensors shooting up with pop-ups or whatever every-time some ant crawls on you?” Hank pulled his nitrile gloves while opening a rusty door, taking the lead to an even more enclosed space than before, where the number of ants began to seemingly increase. “Fucking-a with all these ants!”

“Not at all.” Why did the kid sound so smug. Hank’s eyes were getting too old to be able to his the look on his partner’s face under all this darkness. 

The crunches under his feet were awfully loud here. Too bad he couldn’t increase the brightness of his torch. The precinct could afford million dollar androids, but couldn’t bother to convert from AAA battery flashlights. Hank cursed under his breath and asked the RK800 for more light. 

With some illumination now, his mouth instinctively opened to let out a squeak of fear. Dead ants curled into tiny balls carpeted the floor matte black with their soft, crunchy bodies. He could see several others roam around in agony as they rolled on the floor and choked to death. 

But none of that interested Connor. Instead, the android casually walked up to the only suspiciously blanketed humanoid looking thing laying upfront next to a pillar. Another dead body, another crime scene. What a wonder. 

Connor had the gall to dip his fingers into the morbid puddle of goo that once used to be a human. With all these ants around, it was a mystery in itself how it wasn’t completely decomposed. Hank suspected that the body came before the ants. 

Why would any psychopath even feel like hiding here was an even bigger mystery that Hank couldn’t figure out, at least not yet. Ants never made any distinctions between humans. They were all food to them anyways.

Hank yelped in pain as he realized an ant had managed to rip the skin off his arm. He quickly brushed the thing off his arm, although blood had begun oozing out of the wound. God, he was starting to think those sky rats were better, and they didn’t peck his skin out! He would really love to have a plastisteel body right about now.

It may have been mere seconds, but it felt like eternity watching Connor take too long analyzing the human muck. But horror upon horror, Hank felt his hair stand up as he noticed several ants crawling on his face, while Connor waited for the analysis to complete. One had even managed to somehow get too close on his lips, finally receiving a reaction to swat away the offending creature off of his face.

Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he called for backup. The amount of ants in this place was unnatural. Connor’s preconstruction software had mapped a nest underneath the cemented structures, where sand and dirt had been massively piled against the entire lining of the warehouse’s walls. Someone had decided to illegally dump sprinkles of DDT over them. 

“Good to see that these things actually DO bother you,” Hank folded his arms and smiled in satisfaction. Connor pouted.

“They don’t bother me Hank. I didn’t want them coming inside of my mouth.” He swatted off another ant.

“That’s called ‘being bothered’ Connor.”

“Well, then let me show you why they  _ don’t  _ bother me,” Connor shuffled around, leaving behind a trail of crunches in his wake. Hank followed, tip-toeing safely in the path made by the kid.

Once he found a good spot, Connor spun around a few times, and flailed his arms towards the floor, then proceeded to bend down and pick a good chunk of live ants and moved closer to Hank. Instinctively, the human moved back. No person in their right mind would even think of being this close to a bunch of those things.

Connor then placed them all on his chassis. The rest that continued was a prelude to body horror.

At first everything was normal. Little soldier ants trotted around and inspected the new environment, struggling to stand on the slippery plastisteel casing. Hank still felt like flinging them off, but his chain of thought was abruptly cut short as Connor’s  _ skin _ began acting up.

Apparently, the synthetic skin generation hardware detected the ants as new external auxiliary attachments to Connor’s body, which in turn meant that while the hardware was still running, it had to cover it up with skin. Blobs of skin started to rise up, isolating the group of ants and instilling chaos onto them as they panicked and tried to escape.

Unfortunately for them, they were painfully suffocated within the layers of beige fluid, and quickly turned them into mere ant-shaped zits, before painfully turning them into black goo that erupted out of his skin.

Hank winced at the sight. All those blood and guts ejected out of the surface of Connor’s wrist. Seeing that ant-covered body was way better than seeing an ant-gut-exploding volcano. 

“W-why does it do that?” He shakily asked, just arching his back slightly close to the boy. Connor was smiling at the sight like a maniac, in complete delight. 

“Android synthetic skin is meant to self-sterilize. Hence it kills any living body that it covers. Its a feature that keeps us safe from bringing any harmful contaminants or microorganisms to humans,” he replied. No more guts dripped from his fingers. Hank was thoroughly disgusted to his core, his brows furrowed, and mouth locked slightly ajar. 

“Yeaaaah, I’m out,” Anderson lifted his hands up in the air and headed for the exit. No perp hiding here in the den of ants. Nonetheless, the RK800 did budge from his position, staring at something in the opposite direction. By the time the lieutenant noticed his stance, a chase had begun.

Turns out the perp did the smart move of hiding in the ceiling, away from the anthole. Connor’s preconstruction software detected a disturbance in the insects movements from before the detective duo arrived. He saw muddy footsteps and detected trace amounts of human sweat on the dirt next to the wall. The ants were just a distraction. 

With Connor off chasing their perpetrator, Hank decided to move out of the den too. Yeah, really, no more ants for him. God knows how backup would react to this horror filled house.

He really needs to reconsider what animal he hates now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank: Omggg ewwww so many ants.....  
> Connor: [busy doing actual investigation because ants don't bother him]


End file.
